Rise of The Guardians 2: Pitch Returns
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: Three years after their battle with Pitch, the Guardians are busy preparing Christmas which is only a few weeks away! But when things start to become dark and Pitch returns more powerful than ever, Its up to the Guardians to save the children, Christmas and each other.
1. Alone

Hey everyone! Sorry I havent uploaded anything in a really long time but Ive been suuuuppppeeerrrr busy! So I think I might just redo all of the fanfics I have and work on this one the most.. Please no hate. **flies away**... Intalics are for thoughts and memories! Oh and I'm in Jack frost's POV for this chapter.. I will be different POVS for the different characters..

_Darkness..._

_The coldness of being alone..._

_You cant quite reach the surface..._

_To be free..._

_But, he saved me...The Man in The Moon.._

_And I became Jack Frost...The moon told me so..._

_I was alone for 300 years..._

_Until The Guardians helped me find my center..  
And I was never alone after that..._

_Now...ahahaha..on with the story!_

I took my staff that was leaning against the frost covered tree, and ran across the long hanging branch. Faster and faster, I ran, excitement filling inside me, the cold winds swirling around me until I jumped off the branch and flew high into the air. I let out a loud laugh of happiness as I flew past the moon. "Hey, Manny!" I guess Mr. Jolly St. Nick's nickname stayed with me for The Man in The Moon. The moon shined brightly as I called out to him. As I flew, I took my staff and swirled it around in the air, causing snow to fall to the ground, covering the woods in a white blanket.

"WIND! TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled into the air as I let myself freefall and the wind caught me in its strong arms as it blew me away from St Paul, Minnisota to my hometown, Burgess, Pennsyvlia. It took me all night to get there...But it was well worth it! I would get the chance to see my friend, Jamie Bennant, again. Its been three years since out battle with the Boogyman, Pitch Black. So far, we havent heard anything about him from North.

It was about 8:00 AM when I got there and the sun was already in the sky. I placed my hood over my head and hid behind Jamie's house. I could hear voices from inside the house and their greyhound, Abby, barking from inside the house. "Abby, calm down girl! Heel!" I heard Jamie yell from inside the house. His voice defentitly sounded different. More mature and older. Well of course, he was only ten at the time we fought Pitch. So he has to be like, a teen now. I heard his footsteps headed towards the door. "Hey Mom, I m going to go outside!" He yelled to her and she replied with a simple, "Okay dear...Remember to stay warm, so Jack Frost doesn't come nibbling at your nose!" I smiled. _Oh will he now?_

I took my staff and swirled it around on the wooden stairs by his house, creating a patch of frost on it. Luckily, there would be enough snow to keep him from breaking anything. I hid behind the house again as he walked out with his snowboard. I couldn't believe how much he matured! He was much taller now, his hair a bit longer and his front tooth managed to fit back in his mouth!

He breathed in the cold air and did not watch out for the frost on the stairs. "WOAH!" He screamed as he fell into a mound of snow. I flinched a bit as he collided with the snow. What if he ended up forgetting about all of us? I heard him chuckle as a snowball smacked me right in the face.

"Gotcha, Jack!" Jamie laughed, wiping the snow off of him and crossing his arms. I smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "Wow, youve grown!" I said in amazement. Jamie nodded and said, "Yeah, well its been three years and you haven't changed a bit!" I smirked and asked, "You and your buddies want to have a snowball fight?!" I laughed starting to fly up in the air, letting out snickers and chuckles as Jamie frowned a bit, "Jack,I'm going with some friends to go snowboarding...Maybe another time, okay?" I frowned a bit, but replaced it with a realistic fake smile, "Okay, another time. Tell your buddies I said hi then, okay?" Jamie nodded and gave me a small hug. "Hey, tell the other Guardians I said hi. And tell North I cant wait for Christmas!" It was true. Christmas was only a few short weeks away and North was in full time business mode. "I will. Have fun, Jamie." I said as he ran out to his friend's house. I sighed sadly. _Wow...three years and he's hanging out with other friends.. _But I reminded myself that Jamie was now a teen and needed room to grow. I took up my staff and flew up into the sky and had the wind take me to North's place...It was better than being alone anyway...

Well um, that's the end of that chapter! So um, tell me if you like it or not! I enjoy constructive critique! Thanks! I do not own any of the Guardians or Jamie. And yes I made Jack a little more mature than the last one. But dont worry he's still his prankster self!


	2. Back

**I will try posting these every other Friday...and um onto North's POV!**

"YETIS! Faster, quicker, hurry! Christmas is around corner and we have no time for errors!" Oi! It definitely is busiest time of year! Toy-making, gift-wrapping, delivering presents! I think I might have headache! The Yetis all around, working hardest to finish and the elves...well…they help in own way. "Where are cookies?!" I yelled. The elves ran up to me, holding plate full of cookies. I took one and placed it in mouth as Phil ran to me. Only out came nonsense. "Phil, Phil, what is it. Christmas is soon and we have no time for laziness!" He spoke fluently, waving hands all in air and motioning towards the room that contained the Globe. The Globe shows all of children who believed.

"It's shining brighter than before, no?" Phil shook head and groaned. He grab my wrist and dragged me into Globe room. "What, what?" Phil pointed at the Globe and I nodded at it. "So, it shining bright? Many children believing. Which is good?" Phil screeched at an unbelievable pitch and pointed to bottom of Globe. The bottom was covered in black sand, formations formed at base.

"What on Earth..?" I've seen this once before. When Pitch showed up at North Pole. He couldn't be back. Could he? Phil tried to touch black sand, but I slapped his hairy hand away. I moved closer to formations as the sand shot straight up in air. Everyone screamed, running and flailing hands everywhere as lights started to go out.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, silencing everyone. I took my swords out, ready for fight. The sand died down and started to form…

I pointed the blade at the sand. "Pitch, what are you doing here?" I mumbled as dark chuckle echoed. A loud thud came from behind me. Phil fainted, no surprise. I turned back around and formation was complete.

It looked familiar…like I knew the person. Teenager, has hood, long staff, mischievous smile… "Oh no…" It was Jack… But why would Pitch make formation of Jack? "Better not tell Jack about this..." I whispered to myself as sand blew away, swirling into nothing in air. I looked to the Yetis and said, "Alert the others. Say it's urgent."

I looked to Globe and sighed, "Pitch is back."

**WELL IM ON A ROLL SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT x n x'''**


	3. Revenge

**WELL HAI THAR, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BEEN BUSY NOW FOR PITCH'S CHAPTER!**

Revenge…Is what I will get after the Guardians, for putting me in this prison cell of all my nightmares. I glided my fingers across my horse shaped nightmares, their nostrils flaring, their whinnies growing in volume. I shushed them, taking them and swirling them around with my hands. "Don't worry darlings, your time will come very shortly."

They growled, snarled, but they obeyed. They bend down on their knees in obedience. My plan was becoming complete. I looked to the Man in Moon and laughed. What a fool he is for having his stupid Guardians lock me away. Like that would _ever_ stop me. "My Nightmares are ready for revenge. Are the Guardians?" I chuckled.

Suddenly the Moon started to shine brightly, his beams shone down into my cave. Disgustedly, I looked down at the beams as in the middle of the blinding light formed a shadow. A shadow of a snowflake. That sign was the representation of the person who placed me in this hellhole. Jack Frost.

If I didn't deal with him first, he would be the end of me.

"Oh, ahahaha…don't worry. I've got something perfect for him." I laughed at him, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

I let my nightmares drown out the light, they were starting to get riled up again, and they were becoming fiercer, wilder. It was wonderful, just wonderful. The children would shriek and run in fear. The Guardians wouldn't be there to protect them, to stop my glorious army of wonderful nightmares. They would be helpless, invisible, or better yet, wiped off the face of the Earth.

Jack Frost would be mine. His bright, full of horrendous fun, soul would be a dark, deliciously horrible one. Full of darkness instead of light, anger instead of happiness.

His soul would be the perfect fear creator. He would be like my own son. The Prince of Darkness.

"Go. Get them all together. He will be mine in no time… Now go, work your magic." I commanded my Nightmares. They flew out of the cave, whinnies, growls and snarls came from them. Their golden eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the night. I slid against the walls of the cave and let out a laugh that echoed throughout the night.

**AHHH THIS IS SO FRICKING SHORT IM SWORRY TTATT SO  
QUESTION: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN? ANY QUOTES?**


End file.
